


naked

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>blaine seeing sebastian half naked for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	naked

It’s an accident really, and  _entirely_ Sebastian’s fault. Who the hell leaves their door room door wide open, most of the campus on holiday break or not. People just…they just don’t  _do_ those sorts of things unless they want accidents like this to happen.

Though, if he thinks about Sebastian it actually makes a lot of sense. Of course he wouldn’t  _mind_ if anyone happened to walk by and see him half naked, getting out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist.

Except of course it happens to be Blaine and now he can’t stop thinking about it.

_Blaine turns the corner and heads down the hall to his room; he needs to get a jump start on packing. It’s a few days after the beginning of winter break but he’s decided to stick around until his parents get back from L.A. Apparently bringing Cooper home for Christmas entails visiting him in his own city first and dragging him all the way back._

_It’s not so much a big deal, he’s been catching up on reading and assignments due after break but his parents should be home any day now and he wants to be packed and ready to head home. Which includes emptying all his drawers and closet and collecting all of his bowties. He’s got a lot to do._

_Not a lot of people are still at Dalton for the break, everyone taking full advantage of heading home and sleeping in for weeks. He passes Nick and Jeff’s room and pauses at the end of the hall as he sees a door is open._

_That’s definitely Sebastian’s room but he thought he and his roommate had gone home already—_

_Blaine runs into the_ doorjamb _as he sees Sebastian, half-naked, still wet from coming out of the shower. He’s got a towel wrapped around his waist but really, really. That doesn’t leave much to the imagination._

_“Oh-ow.” Blaine frowns, rubbing the side of his head and looking up at the doorjamb. He’s wonders if it’s enough to give him a concussion so he has the excuse to pass out. Because his cheeks are bright_ red  _with embarrassment._

_“Oh my God, Sebastian…I’m—” He trails off, shaking his head. But Sebastian doesn’t look concerned one bit. He just turns and holds onto the towel, smirking as he watches him stutter._

_“Did you hurt your head?”_

_“No, I—” He stops himself from looking down Sebastian’s stomach where a droplet of water is tracing down his muscles and snaps his eyes up to the other’s face. Right look at his_ face.

_“You can stare, I don’t mind. I get that a lot.”_

_Blaine’s mouth open and closes like a goldfish. “Did you seriously just give yourself a compliment right there.”_

_Sebastian smirks, shrugging his one shoulder. “I was only commenting on the fact that you can’t seem to look away.”_

_“Why do you have your door open?” Blaine throws back at him instead of acknowledging his statement. “There are still people here, you know.”_

_“Obviously.” He hums, searching on his bed for his underwear. “Do you see my boxer briefs at all?”_

_“I am not helping you find your underwear,” He squeaks out, much to Sebastian’s amusement. “That sounds like a bad pick up line. Would you just…put some pants on?”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry is this bothering you?” Sebastian asks but doesn’t sound sorry. At all. “That’s what I’m trying to do. Unless you want me to go commando.”_

_There’s mischief sparkling in the other’s green eyes and Blaine pretty much decides that he hates him. A lot._

_“I…I’m not thinking about your wardrobe choices.”_

_Sebastian grins. “Are you thinking about my_ lack  _of wardrobe choices?”_

_Blaine groans, frustrated before picking up a shirt off the floor and throwing it at him. He turns to walk out of the room, Sebastian’s tantalizing laugh following him._

_“Watch out for the doorjamb.”_

Blaine shakes his head, running a hand over his still pink face as he leans against his own dorm room door. The worst. Sebastian is the worst.

His phone pings with a message a few seconds later and he works his phone out of his pants, opening up a message from—surprise, Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** You could always join me for a shower next time. I’m always interested in your lack of wardrobe choices too ;)

Blaine lets out a short noise before pocketing his phone, refusing to text back. Though, if there’s a tug of a smile on his lips, well, he’s blaming that all on the blush that’s won’t come off his cheeks. 


End file.
